1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present document relate generally to toggle switch covers and more specifically to toggle switch covers having adapters to adapt for different toggle switch sizes.
2. Background Art
Toggle switch cover adapters, and more particularly weatherproof toggle switch cover adapters, are commonly used to adapt or convert linearly-positionable toggle switches to switches that are rotationally pivotable. Toggle switches are typically provided in various sizes and according to various specifications, such as 15-Ampere and 20-Ampere toggle switches.